


Double Dream Pie

by blacktofade



Series: Not a Crowd [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: Proof that a good game of rock, paper, scissors can solve any problem.





	Double Dream Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anonymous someone who definitely isn’t [Ebonybow](https://ebonybow.tumblr.com/), who definitely didn't suggest the title either.
> 
> Not tagged: Blink and you’ll miss it impregnation kink — about the same as part one. This may or may not be the setup to a real nasty part three, but I have a lot of other wips to deal with first. Consider it a looming threat.

Shane’s phone buzzes beside Sara on the couch.

“That’s probably Ryan,” he says. “Can you check?”

Sara drops her gaze from the ceiling, down to where Shane’s tucked between her splayed legs. His chin is wet from where he’s been messily eating her out and his hair is all over the place from having her fingers tangled in it.

“Little distracted,” she says, blowing out a heavy breath, and when Shane shrugs, her legs — neatly folded over his shoulders — shift with the movement.

“I could send him a selfie,” Shane threatens and Sara sighs and reaches for the phone because she knows it's not empty — he'd definitely do it.

_Just finding somewhere to park,_ the text says and Shane’s right that it’s from Ryan.

“Ryan’ll be here soon,” she says, “so hurry up.”

“There’s no rush,” Shane tells her, kissing the inside of her thigh, trailing his mouth back up to where she needs it.

“There _is_ ,” she insists, “because you’re not answering the door until you’re done here.”

Shane licks across her clit and then says, “He can let himself in.”

That gives Sara something to think about. She gets a hand on the back of Shane’s head and pulls him in, wanting to grind against his face to take what she wants and barely holding back. But she doesn’t need to when Shane returns to the job enthusiastically, licking into her and getting her back to the high she was riding before.

When the doorbell finally rings, Sara’s skirting the edge of an orgasm, her thighs tensing around Shane’s head.

“ _Shane_ ,” she complains, because she _knew_ this would happen.

Shane gives her a filthy lick before drawing back.

“Door’s open!” he calls out and doesn’t even wait to see if Ryan opens the door. He presses back in, getting two fingers into her as he sucks at her clit.

Sara presses her hands over her face because she can hear the door click shut and knows Ryan’s kicking off his shoes and has no idea what he’s about to walk in on. He’s seen worse, she knows — there was a time when Shane let Ryan in as Sara was shuffling naked down the hallway, a hand cupped between her legs in an attempt not to drip Shane’s come all over the floorboards — but it doesn’t make it any easier.

“You guys in the living room?” Ryan asks loudly, footsteps growing closer until Sara knows he can see her, but not Shane — his body hidden by the angle. “Hey, Sara,” he says softly, like he’s worried she’s upset. “You okay?”

She drops her hands so he can see her flushed expression and lets out an unsteady breath as she points between her legs. Ryan steps forward, peering over the edge of the couch to see what she’s seeing.

“Oh,” he says, and Sara’s proud of how not shocked he sounds. “You’re fine.”

Shane actually looks up and winks at him, wordlessly saying, _yes, yes she is_.

Ryan moves close enough to rest his forearms against the back of the couch beside Sara’s head and observes them quietly. Sara never knew she’d be so into being watched, but she’s still riding the high of their first time all together from a few months prior. She thinks Shane is too, because they’ve gone from sex once or twice a week, to every other day. There was even one memorable Saturday not long after everything happened where Shane had fucked her four times within twelve hours and they’d accidentally slept through their lunch plans with Ryan the following day.

Sara slides a hand back to reach for Ryan, who grasps it firmly. She squeezes at his fingers as she draws in a ragged breath and finally lets Shane’s mouth and hand send her over the edge, coming with a sharp gasp. Shane gentles as she comes down from the high, dragging out the pleasure just the way she likes it and usually the way it goes when she’s going to get more than one orgasm.

Shane clearly has plans for them.

When he finally pulls away — mouth and hands — he kisses the inside of her thigh and sits back on his heels.

“Hey,” he says conversationally and Ryan laughs.

“Hey?” Ryan asks and Shane wipes his mouth with the back of his arm and drags himself to his feet. He’s clearly hard in his chinos and Sara wants to get her hands on him. She reaches out to grab at his waistband and he glances down in interest before looking over to raise an eyebrow at Ryan.

“You got here just in time.”

Sara tips her head back to watch as Ryan smiles in confusion and looks at his watch. “We said six-thirty for dinner and I’d meet you here. It’s six-twenty-eight.”

“Change of plans,” Sara tells him. “Unless you’ve got objections.”

Ryan looks at her and where her skirt is rucked up around her waist.

“No objections,” he says immediately.

“We can order pizza,” Shane suggests, but with the way Ryan’s looking at her, Sara can’t bring herself to care. “We’ll worry about that later,” he agrees.

“Bedroom?” Ryan suggests and Sara thrusts her hands out for Shane to help her up.

*

The thing about having Ryan in their relationship now is that Sara gets all the benefits. She has the comfortable, low-expectation long-term relationship from Shane and the new and exciting, still-in-the-honeymoon-phase relationship from Ryan. Which means it sends a thrill through her when Ryan sits back against the headboard and guides her into his lap with gentle hands.

Shane’s spread out beside them, one hand behind his head propping it up and the other stroking himself slowly. He lost the game of rock, paper, scissors Sara had made them play to see who got to fuck her first, but she doesn’t think any of them lost really. His gaze is heavy on them, watching like it’s exactly what he wants anyway.

Sara’s knee presses firmly against his thigh as she reaches back for Ryan’s cock, lowering herself onto it in a slow, steady slide. After so many years of only sleeping with Shane, it takes time for her body to adjust to the difference in size and Ryan makes a noise like it’s his one true weakness. She gently rubs her clit, relaxing around him as she takes in the final few inches, sitting delicately on his hips.

“You good?” she asks and he lets out an exhaled laugh.

“Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that?”

“You know I’m good,” she says with a wiggle of her hips and Ryan’s hands come up to clutch at her waist.

“What about me?” Shane asks and Sara tilts her head and looks pointedly down at his hand. He’s leaking freely all over his knuckles and Sara kind of wants to lick it up.

“Wait your turn,” she tells him and Shane laughs and thumbs at the tip of his cock as though he knows what she’s thinking and wants to tempt her.

Instead, Sara turns her focus back to Ryan, who squeezes at her waist as though his patience only goes so far. She shifts in a slow grind, pushing Ryan as deep as he’ll go and his grip relaxes like it’s just too much. She rests her hands on his shoulders, smoothing them across the line of his muscles, because that’s something she can do now.

Ryan feels so thick inside her and the drag of it as she lifts up and drops back down is addictive. She sets a slow rhythm to start, watching Ryan as he tries his best to keep watching but ends up tipping his head back with his eyes shut instead. Shane reaches out, playing with the hair at the back of Ryan’s neck and Sara’s heart flutters at the way Shane watches him. She thinks it’s the best decision they’ve ever made opening to door to what’s been brewing between them.

Plus, two dicks is better than one and Sara’s never had so many orgasms. Not to knock Shane, because he’s given her years of fantastic ones, but Ryan has been enthusiastic learning about what makes them both tick and she’s basically trained him how to make her come in five minutes or less.

As it is, he reaches down to press his thumb against her clit as she rides him and Sara knows she’s taught him well. Since she’s already come, there’s no rush for her and she enjoys the slow building pressure, happy to just watch Ryan fall apart instead. He’s so expressive in his everyday life, and even more so when he’s fucking Sara or getting fucked by Shane. He always flushes so attractively and now it’s all the way down his chest and Sara finds herself following it with one hand.

“How does she feel?” Shane asks, like Sara’s not in the room, like he doesn’t already know what it’s like to have her ride him.

“I’m right here,” Sara points out and Ryan trails his other hand from Sara’s waist down to her thigh, nudging it just a little wider to let him get deeper.

“She feels so good,” Ryan tells him, his hips bucking like he can’t help himself. “You warmed her up for me.”

“Still right here,” Sara says, grinding down purposefully and drawing a groan from Ryan.

“No kidding,” Ryan replies. “You know how he gets.”

He means how Shane likes to talk it up during sex and how he likes to listen too. Sara had once tried to narrate what it felt like to be fucked by Ryan from behind, but Shane had come across the side of her face before they’d even got to the fun parts. Shane’s voyeuristic side is even better than Sara had ever imagined.

“Ryan’s going to come inside me,” Sara says, glancing over at Shane, who’s now pink around every edge he has. He’s still jerking himself off, but his cock is flushed a dark red, like he might come at any second. “If you wait, you can come inside me, too.”

Shane makes a pained noise and squeezes himself around the base.

She grins down at Ryan, expecting at least a quick laugh to humor her, but apparently Shane’s isn’t the only mind she’s blown. Ryan’s frowning in concentration, like he’s trying to hold himself back, and his body is one long tense line.

“You don’t have to wait for me to come,” Sara tells him. “I’m good whenever you are.”

“ _Sara_ ,” he complains and she squeezes around him, just for a little extra torture.

He stops teasing her and shifts both hands to her hips, using his strength to help her move. Sara tips her head back and basks in the feeling of Ryan filling her. She’s so wet that every thrust is slick and easy and he’s so deep she thinks she might be able to come just from that.

But she doesn’t get the chance to try because Ryan fucks up into her only a handful more times before he grunts and pins her onto his hips to keep himself as far into her as he can get as he comes. Sara glances down at him feeling flushed, balancing on the edge of another orgasm. She waits though, knowing her patience will pay off. For now, she leans into Ryan’s space to kiss him, enjoying how boneless he gets after sex.

A hand presses against Sara’s shoulder, but Ryan’s still holding her by the hips, which means it has to be Shane. She breaks the kiss and looks over to where Shane’s watching them, his expression earnest, like he’s not sure what he did to deserve both of them. She gives Ryan one last peck on the lips and then carefully lifts herself off of his cock.

She knows she’s dripping come everywhere as Shane helps her shift to straddle his waist instead; she can feel it sliding out and running down the inside of her thighs. Shane swipes two fingers through the mess, briefly pushing it back into her as Sara lines herself up. She nudges his hand out of the way and sinks down onto his cock, trapping whatever’s left inside her.

Shane lets out an overwhelmed noise, but continues guiding her downwards, like he never wants the feeling to stop. It’s an even easier slide down when she’s slicked with come and on the first drag back upwards, she glances between her legs to see how wet Shane’s dick is.

“You feel that?” she asks, meeting Shane’s stare, and Shane lets out a groan like he knows what she’s about to say and is powerless to stop her. “You feel Ryan’s come?”

Shane’s grip tightens on her hips and he fucks up desperately into her. Sara laughs, delighted, and grinds down, Shane so far inside her that it aches. All she wants to do now is come and she’s almost there again, but she thinks Shane’s closer.

“Are you going to fill me up, too?” she asks, rubbing a hand low on her stomach and she knows Shane notices because he goes silent, shifting like she’s delivered a physical blow.

She doesn’t stop moving, even as she feels Shane begin to fall apart beneath her. Ryan’s watching them, clearly fascinated, and Sara reaches down to play with her clit. She’s sticky with come and the wet noise of Shane pushing it into her turns her on more than she expects.

“ _Sara_ ,” Shane pants, and Sara pauses, letting Shane set his own pace for three or four thrusts before he shoves up into her and comes.

Sara loves his face, even more so when he’s falling apart in pleasure, his eyebrows pulled together and mouth soft. She kisses him messily, mouth hitting his chin before she manages to slide it up and align their lips. Shane gets a hand behind her head and holds her still and it’s everything she needs. She pushes a moan into his mouth as she finally lets go, clenching around him and making him whine in response. She knows how sensitive he gets after he comes, but she can’t help it as her orgasm hits her even harder than her first.

He keeps kissing her until she eventually has to draw away for a deep breath and his hands slide tenderly along her sides. When she slumps forward onto his chest, feeling blown apart, his cock slips out of her and there’s a warm rush of come that’s not as disgusting as she expects it to feel.

“Fuck,” she groans against Shane’s collarbone and his hands rub at her back before sliding down to her ass. She twitches almost hard enough to accidentally headbutt him as he dips his fingers between her legs, feeling where she’s wet and loosened and a little sore. “ _Fuck_.”

Shane kisses the side of her head like an apology for his curiosity and pulls his hand away.

“You’re a mess,” Ryan says from beside them, but Sara can’t tell if he’s talking about her or Shane.

She groans again and rolls herself to the side, sliding into the sliver of space between Ryan and Shane that's really not big enough for her to comfortably fit, but they make it work with a minimal amount of prodding via her elbows.

“I need a bath,” she says aloud after she's caught her breath again, and Shane grunts, clearly knowing he's going to be the one to go warm up the water and start filling the bathtub for her.

She turns her head just enough to kiss his shoulder and he reaches across to run his hand down her front, settling it on her hip, where he rubs tiny circles with his thumb. Ryan's hand shifts to rest on top and Sara wonders if maybe washing is overrated and she should just stay right where she is instead.

“I'll order that pizza,” Ryan says. “You can eat it while you soak.”

“Oh, you're my new favorite. Sorry, Shane.”

Shane grunts and shifts to sit upright. He peers down at them and Sara expects him to put up a fight, but his expression is soft. “I've been your favorite for long enough,” he murmurs. “Maybe it's Ryan’s turn anyway.”

He leans down and kisses Sara before moving to kiss Ryan, who cups Shane's face tenderly before he can pull away.

“I'll get those cheesy bites you like,” Ryan tells him and Shane frowns.

“You can't be both of our favorites,” Shane says and Ryan's shrugs.

“Who says?”

He glances between them and Sara turns to look at Shane thoughtfully.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” she asks dragging herself upright, and Shane laughs, the kind where it's clear he can't help himself.

“To decide who gets Ryan as their favorite?”

“Yeah; are you scared I'll win?”

“Best of three,” Shane replies without hesitating, holding his hand out at the ready.

Behind Sara, Ryan laughs and says, “You guys can't solve every problem with rock, paper, scissors.”

“Who says?” Sara parrots back at him and he sighs like he should've known better.

“Is this how it always is?”

“You can't back out now,” Shane says. “You're stuck with us.”

“Maybe literally if we don't wash,” Sara points out.

Ryan laughs and shifts against the pillows like he's making himself comfortable. “C’mon then; best of three.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to share feelings, you can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blacktofade) and [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/).


End file.
